


Rudeness, Sarcasm and Cytoplasm.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, science joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Based on this prompt:Click Here For The BlogKuroo:Aren't you sugar, spice and everything nice.Daichi:Well, aren't you rudeness and sarcasm and... uh...Kuroo:No, go on. If you find something that rhymes with sarcasm and makes sense, I'll forfeit this match to you right now.Just a drabble nothing special.





	Rudeness, Sarcasm and Cytoplasm.

**Kuroo:** Aren't you sugar, spice and everything nice.

 **Daichi:** Well, aren't you rudeness and sarcasm and... uh... 

**Kuroo:** No, go on. If you find something that rhymes with sarcasm and makes sense, I'll forfeit this match to you right now.

Kuroo stretches up to his full height, that sly grin creeping across his features.

Daichi, grudgingly due to the height difference, looks up into the others face through the distorting squares of the net between them. He takes in that shit eating grin, the glint of pure amusement in the eyes staring lazily down back at him as he internally struggles for a word. He refuses to lose this challenge, not now, not when the teams of both sides of the net are watching them closely in a mix of amusement, boredom and exasperation.

The silence seems to go on for too long, its barely been two minutes, and the vein in his forehead is beginning to pop out. Someone coughs, another sighs.

Daichi is vaguely aware of the coaches yelling somewhere in the background trying to understand what was currently happening.

Suddenly it hits him. He knows how to win. And not only does he know how to win but he knows how to wipe that infuriating, if not slightly charming in its own way, grin off of Kuroo’s face.

He watches as the others grin stutters while his own slowly grows until he’s smiling so widely it almost hurts. A grin that’s all teeth and gums like Suga’s when he’s being a little shit or plotting something. A rush of adrenaline coarses through his blood at the sight of the glint in Kuroo’s eyes dimming while a subtle pink tinge grows over his ears and across the bridge of his nose.

With that he opens his mouth to land the kill.

“Well aren’t you rudeness and sarcasm and everything…” He pauses for dramatic effect, moving forward until his face was almost brushing against the net. Dropping his voice until the only ones who would be able to hear him would be Kageyama And Kenma who were closest to both of them at the moment. “And everything Cytoplasm,”

With a twitch of his lips and a wink Daichi suddenly spun on his heels and went back to his position. The whistle blew and everyone went into motion for the next play except for Kuroo, who was still staring down at the place where Daichi had just been standing.

His mouth was hanging open slightly, a definite blush across his cheeks and ears now. The look he was currently housing on his features was an odd, but rather cute, look of confusion and admiration. He was struggling to figure out if Daichi had just been flirting with him or insulting him.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at science so forgive me if any of this was wrong *faceplants* but it got stuck in my head so I needed to get it out and I’m really hoping it’s not wrong. I did Google it but *snorts* y'know…
> 
> Anyways here’s some insight into what Google says about Cytoplasm;
> 
>  
> 
> _Cytoplasm = everything inside the cell excluding the nucleus_
> 
>  
> 
> _Without cytoplasm, all there is in the cell is the nucleus, so the cell can’t perform maintenance or make energy, or function at all._
> 
>  
> 
> So I was kinda trying to say that Daichi was saying without Kuroo he can’t function. But Kuroo is confused as to whether that was what Daichi was saying or if he was saying he was all Cytoplasm and no nucleus (basically a very loose insult; calling someone brainless in the lamest of terms).
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93)~~[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93)~~[ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93)~~[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93)~


End file.
